In modern retail environments, there is a need to improve the customer experience and/or convenience for the customer. In a shopping environment, it can be important that product inventory is readily available to customers. Further, the customer experience at the shopping facility can have significant effects on current sales.
Providing a pleasant or improved customer experience can lead to customer satisfaction and repeat returns to the shopping location. There are many ways to improve customer experience. For example, ready access to products can lead to increased customer visits and customer loyalty. The shopping facility can affect customer experience based in part on finding products of interest, access to a shopping facility, and/or congestion within the shopping facility. Accordingly, it can be advantageous to improve the customers' shopping experience.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.